kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sougo Tokiwa (Prime Reality)
(By Woz) |motif = Watch Katakana Kamen Riders |type = Protagonist Hero |homeworld = |firstepisode = Kingdom 2068 (chronologically) |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |casts = So Okuno |image2 = }} , is an 18-year-old high school student who is visited by Tsukuyomi and Woz from 50 years in the future and learns that he is destined to become the tyrannical ruler of their time, Ohma Zi-O. With this knowledge, he makes it his goal to be a great king through kindness by becoming . History Power & Abilities Skills *'Vast Historical Knowledge:' According to Tsukuyomi, Sougo excels in history. Weaknesses *'Poor Academic Performance:' According to Tsukuyomi, Sougo is helpless in science and curricular subjects in school. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 92.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.2 t. *'Kicking Power': 19.0 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.0 sec. Sougo transforms into by inserting the Zi-O Ride Watch into the D '9 Slot on the Ziku Driver. His base form's visor reads , while the logo on his forehead reads in . Zi-O's personal weapon in his base form is the Zikan Girade. This form's finisher is the : A series of magenta-colored characters appear and circle the enemy. Zi-O then jumps high as the ''"Kick" characters merge into one and imprint on Zi-O's right foot as Zi-O performs a flying kick into the the enemy. - Rider Armors= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 204.8 cm. *'Rider Weight': 110.6 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.8 t. *'Kicking Power': 24.4 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 43.1 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 sec. is Zi-O's Kamen Rider Ex-Aid-based form accessed by inserting the Ex-Aid Ride Watch into the left-hand side of the Ziku Driver, invoking Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's Action Gamer Level 2. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after the Rider Gashats. In this form, Zi-O wields the , which allows Zi-O to crush opponents with piledriver and heavy mass attacks. Also, whenever Zi-O smashes the enemy with them, they'll project the katakana for upon impact. He can also create the Chocolate Blocks from ''Mighty Action X for increased jump height. This form's finisher is the : After a prelude appears, Zi-O tosses the prelude screen to the air before pounding the ground with the Gashacon Breaker Breakers to send the enemy flying. Zi-O then tosses the fake prelude screen's bar and rushes through the katakana that make "Critical Time Break" for a flurry of punches that project the attack name's kana within each hit. This attack is similar to Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2's Mighty Critical Strike. - Gaim= Gaim Armor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 207.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 128.5 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.6 t. *'Kicking Power': 25.1 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 29.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.4 sec. is Zi-O's Kamen Rider Gaim-based form accessed by using the Gaim Ridewatch in the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver, invoking Gaim's Orange Arms. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after the Orange Lockseed. GaimArmor grants him six themed after Gaim's Daidaimaru for melee combat and that allow him to open Crack portals. This form's finisher is the : This finisher has two variations. *Zi-O slashes the enemy with the Daidaimaru Zs before trapping them in an badly drawn orange sphere. *Zi-O slashes the enemy with the Daidaimaru Zs, causing him to split. - Wizard= '''Wizard Armor' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 207.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 124.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.9 t *'Kicking Power': 19.8 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 32.7 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m 5.0 sec is Zi-O's Kamen Rider Wizard-based form accessed by inserting the Wizard Ride Watch into the left-hand side of the Ziku Driver, invoking Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Style. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after the Flame Wizard Ring. In this form, Zi-O gains the powers of Kamen Rider Wizard, including magic itself. - OOO= '''OOO Armor' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 202.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 116.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 13.1 t. *'Kicking Power': 26.1 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 92.4 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.7 sec. is Zi-O's Kamen Rider OOO-based form accessed by using the OOO Ride Watch in the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver, invoking Kamen Rider OOO's Tatoba Combo. Its visor spells out , its chest reads , , and , while its shoulder pads are modeled after the Tora arms. In this form, Zi-O gains the powers of Kamen Rider OOO, those being an enhanced sense of direction. thanks to the , a claw-like gauntlet, and enhanced jumping thanks to the . As a side-effect of using this form, he will announce "Seiya!" when performing a finishing attack, much like OOO does. This form's finisher is the : Zi-O leaps to the air as three giant medal-like projections (In which the medals has , , and written on each medal) appear in front of him. Zi-O then drops down for a kicking attack with the three medals converging into one (which form is similar to OOO Armor's chest-plate). - Blade= '''Blade Armor' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 202.8 cm. *'Rider Weight': 106.2 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 20.6 t. *'Kicking Power': 18.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 22.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.9 sec. is Zi-O's Kamen Rider Blade-based form accessed by using the Blade Ride Watch in the left-hand side of the Ziku Driver, invoking Blade's Ace Form. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after the Blay Rouzer. This form's finisher is the - Kuuga= '''Kuuga Armor' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 202.8 cm. *'Rider Weight': 106.2 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 15.6 t. *'Kicking Power': 23.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 39.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.9 sec. is Zi-O's Kamen Rider Kuuga-based form accessed by using the Kuuga Ride Watch in the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver, invoking Kuuga's Mighty form. Its visor spells out , and while its shoulder pads are modeled after Kuuga's own, its gauntlets are also colored after Kuuga's own. This form's finisher is the : Sougo has yet to obtain the Kuuga Ride Watch, yet had a dream depicting him using its power in combat. }} }} Equipment Devices *Ziku Driver - Transformation device *Ride Watches - Transformation trinkets Weapons Handheld weapons: *Zikan Girade - Zi-O's personal weapon Vehicles *Ride Striker *Time Mazine Behind the Scenes Portrayal Sougo Tokiwa is portrayed by . Rider No. As the leading rider protagonist of ''Kamen Rider Zi-O, Zi-O is labelled and . Etymology Sougo Tokiwa's name is play on , the place where Shotaro Ishinomori lived and started his manga career during 1956 to 1961. "Tokiwa" also carries the word , which can be translated into time when it is written in kanji "時". Notes *Uniquely, Zi-O's forms appear as an inversion of Decade's, where the forms conform to the core design and the summoned weapons are modified to either fit the trinket designs or the aesthetics of the rider's form, instead of both forms and weapons being their normal designs. *Zi-O is the first Rider since Decade not to have a unique name for his default form. *The prefixes added to Zi-O's Time Break for Rider Armor finishers are all taken from the original Riders' finishers: **Ex-Aid Armor's Critical Time Break is taken from the Critical Strike. **Gaim Armor's Squash Time Break is taken from the Squash finishers. **Wizard Armor's Strike Time Break is taken from Wizard's Kick Strike Wizard Ring. **OOO Armor's Scanning Time Break is taken from the Scanning Charge. **Blade Armor's Lightning Time Break is taken from either the Lightning Slash, the Lightning Blast, or the Lightning Sonic. **Kuuga Armor's Mighty Time Break is taken from Kuuga's Mighty Form. *Zi-O Wizard Armor's image was created by JK5201 and used with permission.